


Round ONE requests

by Lisamilles



Series: Sinful Behaviours [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisamilles/pseuds/Lisamilles
Summary: You request. I write.Erotic short stories coming in November.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Voldemort
Series: Sinful Behaviours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983599
Comments: 27
Kudos: 15





	Round ONE requests

**Round ONE: 24th October 2020.**

**Hi guys, I've realised that I have plenty of time during November to dedicate some time for fan fiction writing. My brain is racking for some prompts that have not been written before! Having been inspired by TheOriginalSiner888 from her requests series, I decided to create a personal writing challenge for myself.**

**I'm currently looking for erotic suggestions from the following ships: Hermione/ Tom Riddle, Hermione/ Tom Riddle l Voldemort, Hermione/ Voldemort.**

**Unfortunately I'll commit to writing only the first three requests posted from the comments section under this chapter as I am still working on my incomplete long fics. But feel free to add more prompts, I might do a next round in Dec/ Jan.**

**Try to be specific as possible. Go wild with it! I would love to hear your suggestions!**

**Thanks!  
X Annalisa**


End file.
